The DisplayPort standard is a digital display interface standard put forth by the Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA). FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art DisplayPort wired topology or network 100. The prior art DisplayPort wired topology 100 has a source device 110 that is connected to a hub/branch device 120 via a DisplayPort communication link 140. The hub/branch device 120 is connected to a sink device 130 via another DisplayPort communication link 142. In other prior-art DisplayPort wired topology, the source device 110 may be connected directly to the sink device 130 via a DisplayPort communication link.